1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Some of image forming apparatuses such as printers and photocopiers which form images adopt a mechanism which is linked with an opening/closing cover provided on a main body of the apparatus so as to change states of a constituent component (a detachable constituent component) which is placed in an interior of the main body in accordance with an opening or closing operation of the opening/closing cover.